Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephony, text messaging, web browsing, or other personal information manager (PIM) functions such as a calendar application. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices such as cellular telephones (mobile phones), smart telephones (smart phones), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, or laptop computers, with wireless network communications or near-field communications connectivity such as Bluetooth® capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, or PDAs are generally intended for handheld use due to their small size and ease of portability. A touch-sensitive input device, such as a touchscreen display, is desirable on handheld devices, which are small and may have limited space for user input or output devices. Improvements in electronic devices with displays are desirable.